The Atlantian Journey
by ScFiAddict3291
Summary: Harry Potter goes on the Atlantis Expidition, old freinds are reunited, and two worlds meet. AU. Will update soon. Maybe HHr.
1. The Letter

The Atlantian Journey

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate Atlantis.

Prologue.

Harry Potter sat in the chair in Grimwald Place. Thinking about his lost friends, Ron and Hermione, he looked at the mantle of the fireplace. Sitting on it was a wand. The one that had defeated the Dark lord Voldomort. It was the wand of Merlin, the most famous wand in the history of the wizarding world. It was Harry's most treasured artifact belonging. Well thinking about all this an owl swooped in. He took the letter and read it.

Dear Mister Potter,

My name is Elisabeth Weir. I have a very interesting proposition for you. I work for the United States military, although I am a civilian. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on September 1st at 9am if you are interested.

Sincerely,

Dr. Elisabeth Weir.

'I'll meet her,' he thought, 'This could be interesting.'


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron on the morning of the meeting. He was early so he went in and got a drink. At 9 o'clock Tom motioned for him to follow him. He led Harry to the back room; he stopped outside the door and motioned for Harry to enter. As Harry entered the room he noticed a woman sitting by the unlit fireplace, she looked up at him and smiled, motioning for him to take the chair next to her. He took the offered seat. She looked at him and said "Mister Potter, right?"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. If I may ask, who are you?"

"Dr. Elisabeth Weir. I was the one who contacted you."

"Okay, and what is the "business" proposition you had for me?" Harry asked seriously.

"Have you ever wondered if life was elsewhere in the universe, life much like our own, intelligent, sentient, advanced life?"

"I've never really thought about it. What does this have to do with why you brought me here?" he asked confused.

"What if I told you there was life out there, and it is possible to visit them in a split second. What would you do?"

"I'd want to meet the races, like most people. But what are you saying, is it possible?"

"Very possible, very much indeed. And what if I gave you an opportunity to do just that, meet other races, explore other planets, and go places where few others have ever gone. Would you take it?"

"In a split second." said Harry.

"Good," said Dr. Weir, "Because that is exactly what I'm offering."

"When?"

"Now."

Harry Potters life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Two Worlds Meet

Two Worlds Meet

One week later, Harry found himself in the briefing room of the SGC. In front of him was a slightly hyper Daniel Jackson, who was explaining the history of the ancients. Harry wasn't paying much attention, until he heard the name Merlin come up.

"Merlin what?" he asked.

"He was an ancient. Why?" Daniel asked confused.

"He's also the most revered wizard of all time. That's what." Harry said.

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if you have the ATA gene."

"The _what _gene?"

"The ATA gene. The ancients where the first evolution of humans, we are the second. If you have it other wizards are likely to have it to."

"Ok, you can test it out, but nothing painful, okay?"

"Okay."

15 minuets later…

"Oww…that **HURT."**

"Its just a little blood test, nothing major, your overreacting."

"I…hate…needles." Harry snarled.

"Okay-Okay, sorry." Daniel said backing off. "I'll be back in one hour with the results."

One Hour later…

"Well?" Harry asked, "Do I have it or not?"

"Yes, as do about twelve other magical personal here and at Area 51. It appears all magical people have it."

"Hey, I just thought of something, I have Merlin's wand on me right now, want to examine it?"

Daniel took the wand and looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Harry had no idea what he was getting into.


	4. The Journey's Start

The Journey's Start

Thank you all reviewers, you'll like this story even more as it picks up.

"Harry," Dr. Weir started, "I have someone for you to meet."

"Okay, who?" Harry asked.

"Meet Raven. She was a wand maker during you war. She worked with American Aurors. Her skills are some of the best in the world. She will be going to Atlantis with the Expedition to help with wand replacement, in case it is needed."

"Nice to meet you Raven. May I see one of your creations later, I'd like to try them out."

"Sure why?"

"I might want to use one later on off world missions at Atlantis. Dr. Weir hinted I would be going on missions, and I don't want to risk breaking Merlin's wand, Daniel thinks it may be the key to Atlantis, because it reacted weird near the chair in Antarctica."

"Okay, I will also be taking my wand making supplies with to Atlantis, never know how useful it could become, right?"

"No problem, how about we meet after lunch?"

"Okay, see you then." and she was off.

3 hours later….

"Wow, this is a great wand." Harry said happily.

"It should be, you had a similar one, the same phoenix gave the feather in this wand as in your first."

"Really, he only gave two feathers though, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"No, he gave three. So do you want it?"

"Of course I do, it's a great wand."

"I know I made it, didn't I?"

"I guess so." Harry laughed.

All the sudden an announcement was made by Dr. Weir. "All Expedition members, we leave in three days, say goodbye to your families and report ready to leave in two days. Thank you."

"I've got to go." Raven said, "to say goodbye to my parents…"

"I understand, get going." Harry said, he had said goodbye to the Weasley's earlier, asking them to take care of his house, and his owl.

So three days later, Harry was in the gate room. Dr. Weir said dial the gate. One lock after another, until…

Whoosh, the gate opened. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, it looked like a pond of water, yet he knew better.

The Malp moved out, then the security teams moved out. Harry knew what was coming next. "Atlantis Expedition, Move Out!" Gen. O'Neil said. Harry started walking forward. Three feet, two feet, one foot… and he walked into the Stargate.


	5. Lost City of the Ancients

Lost City of the Ancients

To all reviewers, thank you for your input, chapters will get longer, and allies will be revealed. More secrets will come, so enjoy the story.

Harry was amazed; he had never had such a feeling. At first he had been apprehensive, then excitement. He wished he could go through the Stargate again, but he knew he couldn't even if he wanted, his chance to back out had passed, at least for now. He would make the best. He was the second in command for the magical personal, second only to Weir. He could take command of the city if Weir or the Colonel were indisposed. He was he most experienced member in combat for the magical contingent. One of the things he was going to do was upgrade the weapon emplacements for the city's defense systems. Make them have unlimited ammo, and perfect aim. They were off-world, so the laws of enchanting muggle objects. 

Harry moved to the side, more people were coming through the gate. Dr. Weir had ordered him to report to him upon his arrival to Atlantis. He went up to her and reported in. "Doctor, you wanted me to report to you, so here I am."

"Good. I want you to arrange the room assignments for the civilian personal, as well as the magical as well. Think you can handle it?"

"I think I can do that." Harry smirked. "Administration can be that hard, can it?

"Ha-ha, now get to work." She said smiling.

"Yes Sir." He said with a fake salute. He then avoided a smack to the back of the head on his way out.

He spent the next hour giving people their room assignments. He was about through when Weir called over the speakers, "All senior personal report to the gate room, all security teams discontinue search of city, and report to main tower on the double."

"That didn't sound to good." He said to himself. "Best go see what's up." With that he ran to the gate room.

"We're in trouble people." Weir said. "According to Dr. McKay, the shield surrounding the city will fail in less then two days. When it does we will be flooded, no chance for survival, unless we go to another planet. So the colonel will assemble a team, along with Mr. Potter, to find a planet suitable for our escape. You are 0ur best hope, good luck." and she turned around and left the room.

The Colonel turned to Harry, "I need to get you outfitted for the off-world mission, follow me."

"All I need is my wand, It is my defense, and all around tool, I can get all the stuff you do with all your stuff with this." Harry smiled.

"What about the body armor, night vision goggles, radio? Don't you need them?" he asked.

"The radio yes, but the armor I can charm my cloths to be as tough as your armor, and my glasses can be charmed to see in the dark." Harry explained.

"Ok, here's a radio, meet here in One Hour." The colonel said.

"Ok, I'll see you then" and he left.

One hour later…

"Ok people, let's find us an escape sight." The Colonel said as they got ready to gate off-world. The gate was dialed, the Malp sent through, and then the team went off-world.


	6. A Startling Discovery

A Startling Discovery,

They arrived on the planet, and it was pitch black. The team activated their night vision goggles, while Harry charmed his glasses for the same effect.

"You two," the Colonel ordered two soldiers, "guard the gate, and report any activity. The rest of us, Move Out!"

They made there way through the night until Major Shepperd motioned for them to stop: he had seen movement. All the sudden, two children burst through the brush. One had a mask on. An adult soon followed. He saw the team with their gun and said, "Stop, they meant no harm."

Harry stepped forward, "We don't shoot children. We were just playing it safe."

The man looked relieved, "You should talk to Teyla, she is our leader."

"Okay," Harry said, "we'll follow you."

As they walked towards the village, the Colonel came beside Harry, "Good work, you can fight and be diplomatic, that's rare."

"No, but I could tell he wasn't evil, he cared about the children."

They arrived at the village and were led to a tent. Inside they met the village leader, Teyla.

"Welcome to our village, you come to trade, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, we are." Harry answered.

"We don't trade with people we don't know." She answered forcefully.

"Ok, my name is Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Harry said.

"Harry Potter… you're a wizard right?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, but how did you know my name?"

But she didn't answer him; she turned to one of her people and said something unfamiliar that he didn't understand.

"Mister Potter, I have two people here you will most definitely want to see."

"Really, who?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You'll see in a moment, trust me." She said mysteriously.

"Harry!" was all Harry heard before he was knocked onto the ground by a familiar blur of brown hair.

Harry looked up and saw two people he had thought he would never see again, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger.


	7. A Magical Reunion

A Magical Reunion

The last two chapters may have been corny, but I wrote them on the way up to the U.P., I live in Michigan. Now…on with the show.

"Ron…Hermione, is that really you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is really us Harry." Hermione replied.

"How did you end up here, your literally in a galaxy far, far away." Harry said, still shocked to see his friends for the first time in two years.

"I have a theory…" Hermione began.

"So its most likely true." Harry said grinning; he remembered it could be great fun poking fun at Hermione.

"Shut up Harry, your almost as bad as Ron." She said, glad to be able to joke with Harry again.

"I resent that!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. The three friends looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Two years apart and they still were the best of friends.

"Okay, okay, what were you going to say before I so rudely interrupted you." Harry asked, still chuckling lightly.

"As I was saying," Hermione began, "Is that during the final battle we got separated from each other, Ron and I saw you fighting Riddle alone. We wanted to help, so we tried apparating to your side. But just as we did you killed him. I surmise that at the exact instant you killed him a wave of pure magic was released, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, there was a wave of magic, it knocked everyone at the final battle into a coma for two weeks. But what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, it kind of threw us off track, and boosted the power of our apparation 1000 fold, its pure luck we landed here. We had been perfectly happy to live our lives here. This is a peaceful world, if somewhat primitive. Now we are coming with you." She said in her matter-of-fact tone. "Come to think of it, what are you doing here, with muggle military no less?" She added.

"Well Hermione, have you seen the Stargate on this planet?

"The _what_?" she asked.

"A giant ring that allows you to travel to other planets." Harry said, laughing at the way he described it.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Well, I am part of an expedition to study Atlantis. Yes Hermione, the lost city, it's quite impressive actually."

"Harry, you had better be planning on taking us there, or I'll so hex you." She said fiercely.

"Umm, I'm not sure we'll be able to, the shield keeping the water back is failing, we're going to abandon the city."

"Get us there, the three of us could probably reinforce the shield together. Wait, I'd need my wand, damn it." She replied.

"I have your wands back in Atlantis, I kept them for sentimental reasons."

"Yes, we get our wands back, Ron do you know what this means?

"We get to do magic again? Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for not taking part in the conversation, I'm kind of busy thinking."

"Knut, for your thought's."

"Harry, did my family survive the final battle?"

"Yes, Ginny's married to Neville, you're the proud uncle of to sets of twins, one from Ginny, the other from Bill.

"I'm an uncle?" Ron asked slowly, a grin creeping up on him.

"Yep, you are?

"Yes, I'm an uncle, how cool is that?"

"Very, and guess who the godfathers are for them?"

"Please, don't tell me it's…" Ron moaned

"Yep, its Gred and Forge." Harry replied, glad to see the look of terror on Ron's face.

"What were Bill and Ginny thinking?"

"It's been a year and a half, and I still can't figure it out."

"As much as I want to hear about home, Ron and I have to pack if we're going to go with you Harry." Hermione said.

Harry grinned and pulled out his wand, "I'll pack, it's quicker."

"I haven't done magic in two years, I'd almost forgotten how much easier it is to do things with it." Hermione said, sad that she had forgotten so easily.

"Don't worry, you'll get back in the swing of things soon enough. So don't worry, it will be ok." Harry said with a smile, and Hermione knew it would be all right.

"Well, lets get going then, I want to see Atlantis!" Ron said.

"Ok, I'll just have to tell the Colonel we have two new expedition members." Harry said.

"What if he says we can't go along?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh, don't worry, He has no choice… I'm his equal!" Harry smirked.

They went about their work, not knowing in a few hours they would be fighting for their survival, once again.


	8. A New Threat And A Rising City

A New Threat

And A Rising City

Thank you for the reviews, its my first major story, and chapters, well, I'll make a effort to make them bigger, but no promise. Sorry. :(

"Man, its weird to think we'll be leaving here, isn't it Ron?" Hermione asked, "It's so peaceful, but you can't help but think this race is hiding something, can you."

"I noticed that, but never thought to much about it, it's probably something of an custom to keep it from other races."

"Ok guys, every things packed, we're good to go." Harry said, coming into the room, interrupting this line of thought.

"Okay, did you inform the Colonel about us?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he was happy for me, I think everyone on earth could see how sad I was that my two friends were "dead," it was rather obvious." Harry said painfully.

"Harry, don't think of the past, we're here now, and nothing will separate us. We lost you once, we won't do so again." Hermione said, and you could tell she meant it by the fire in her eyes, usually there if you mentioned house-elf rights, an extremely dumb thing to do.

"Okay, lets get go…" Harry's statement was interrupted by a call from the Colonel.

"Potter, get your arse over here, we got enemies inbound. Teyla mentioned they are hostile, if you see shadows, they might be false images implanted in your head, so keep a close eye out…" and then there was static.

"Colonel, do you read me, Colonel Sumner please respond… Damn, he's gone. Major Shepard, report." Harry ordered, he was now in command of this mission, so its up to him to keep it together.

"Sir, the Colonel was captured by Enemy craft, it used some sort of transporter, it and its two counter parts captured 6 people. The Colonel, two Sergeants, Teyla, and two other Athosians. They then gated out, we still got the gate address, we are evacuating to Atlantis, and all Athosians are coming to, sir."

"Okay, I'll be there in two seconds." He said, he turned to Ron and Hermione, "Grab hold of my arms, I'm apparating to the Major's Position, just hold on." With that they disappeared, and reappeared moments later to beside a stunned Major Sheppard, who had been waiting for them to appear from the forest, not out of thin air.

"I'll never get used to you doing that, but it is handy, and they ran through the gate.

Atlantis.

"Mr. Potter, we were trying to find a place to escape to, now e have twice as many people to worry about." Dr. Weir said, her day was getting worse by the minute. Do you have any idea what this is doing to the ZPM, well?"

"At the time it seamed like a good idea. The people needed help, so we gave it to them. And we also have a rescue mission to plan, in case you hadn't noticed…" But right at that moment Dr McKay yelled, "The shields are failing!"

As everybody braced for implosion, a funny feeling occurred, like they were in an elevator. Weir, Shepperd, and the Golden Trio ran to the nearest window. They looked at the surface, which was getting closer by the second.

"My God…" was all anyone could say, Atlantis was rising, once again, to the surface.

"Harry, you wanted a rescue mission, now you have time."


	9. Meet the Wraith

Meet The Wraith.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you all reviewers, your input is greatly appreciated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Major Shepperd had finalized the rescue plan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would accompany a strike team lead by Maj. Shepperd. The reason Ron and Hermione were even accompanying the team was they threatened to hex Harry if they didn't get to go. Harry wasn't afraid of Ron so much, but Hermione was a different matter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One Hour Later…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Major, what is this?" Hermione asked curiously. They were in some sort of ship, small, about the size of a fighter, it had a passenger compartment in the back, and four seats in the front. By the looks of it, it could go through the Stargate if well piloted.

"This, Hermione, is the secret to the rescue mission, it cloaks, has great weapons, is capable of space flight, and, can go right to the location through the Stargate." He explained, obviously loving everything the vehicle could do.

"Okay, when's the mission?" She asked slowly.

"As soon as the strike team, plus Ron and Harry get here."

"Ok, I'll call them, they were always late, if it weren't for me they would have failed school, well, Ron would of, I'm not sure about Harry." She stated, then over the radio she said, "Harry, you, Ron, and the strike team had better get up here soon."

"Okay, Okay, we'll be up in a few minuets." He answered.

Five minuets later, true to his word, Harry, came into the cabin, with a very wet, disgruntled Ron.

"_What_ happened to you?" Hermione asked, barely keeping a straight face.

"Harrywokemeup." He grumbled.

She turned to Harry, "What did you do to him?"

"He had decided to take a nap, so I woke him up." He said grinning.

"Let me guess, a bucket of water." Major Shepperd added.

"Yes." Ron said, still angry about the wake up call.

"Okay everyone, get ready for lift off." The Major called, then over the radio he said, "Flight, this is Puddle Jumper 1, ready for departure."

"Jumper 1, you are go." Dr. Weir said, "Bring them back."

The Major turned to Hermione, "Can you dial the gate, please."

"Sure." She said.

As the final chevron locked, the gate opened, the puddle jump descended into the bay, and went through.

They came out in space, and immediately cloaked.

"Ok, we just need some way to find them." The Major said. As if it had heard him, a little PDA type object popped out of the wall.

"I could really use a chicken sandwich now." He said, and nothing happened. Well, it was worth a try." He said, smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

15 minuets later…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're coming up on the coordinates, prepare to move out." Yelled Major Shepperd.

"That was a very smooth ride, even better then a broom." Harry stated.

"You ride brooms?" Major Shepperd asked, "I thought that was a fairy tale."

"No, its real, and I brought a few with to Atlantis. And no, you can't ride them, only wizards and witches can ride them." Harry said, knowing what the Major was thinking.

"Darn, it sounds like fun to." The Major said sadly, "Hold on, we're coming up on the landing zone."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "Stay close to me, I don't want to loose you again."

"Of course we'll stay by you, we are the "Golden Trio" after all." Hermione said.

"Yeah, plus who would stop you from trying to do something stupid?" Ron added, and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by both Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, don't make me come back there!" The Major joked. "And we're landed, welcome to the mystery spot."

"Hey, I didn't even know we were landing, those inertial dampeners work wonders." Harry said.

"I know, now lets go rescue the Colonel, and get back to Atlantis." He said, he turned to the strike team in the back, "Well, pop the hatch and get us out there, but put on breath masks, no one knows what the atmosphere is on this planet."

The Golden Trio looked at each other and said, "Bubble Head charm." And promptly performed it.

"God magic is useful." They heard the Major say.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" They said, and the group moved out.

Once outside, the found the atmosphere was totally breathable. They then went in search of the Wraith base. On the way there, Ron and Hermione were talking to Harry.

"This race, it sounds ghostly, I wonder if it's magical?" Hermione asked.

"Could be, but I hope not, we can't defend this entire strike team." Harry said.

"Good point." Ron added. And they walked in silence until…

"Stop, the enemy base seems to be right up a head, but all I see is a mountain." The Major said.

"Perhaps it's _in_ the mountain." Ron said.

"It's possible, but hard to believe an advanced race would go hiding in caves.

"We never know unless we look. So let's go." Harry said.

They went into the mountain. It looked like an organic construction.

"This is weird, I've got a bad feeling about this." Hermione said.

"I know, I don't think this is a mountain. I wonder if it could be a ship?" Harry asked.

"If it was, it would have been here for centuries, for the forest to overtake it."

"We'll find out later, now we just have to focus on the rescue and get out."

About 15 minuets later they found the prisoners, well, all but one, the Colonel.

"We'll go get the Colonel, Harry, You just get these people back to the Jumper." The Major said.

"Ok, but if your not back in two hours I'm coming to get you, understand."

"Yes sir, these two marines will go with you, you might need them."

"Okay, we're on our way."

With that the group split, Harry's going to the jumper with the prisoners, and the Major's going to the Colonel's aid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Jumper…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Teyla, what are the Wraith?" Harry asked.

"They are a race of evil aliens, they feed on the life force of people, until they die." She answered

"So basically they are vampires?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Great, a new enemy to deal with, I just hope that none of the magical personal are seer's." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because knowing my luck I'd be the one destined to beat them."

"Sure, what ever you say Harry."

"Well, it's true."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Wraith "Base"…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I see a human life sign up ahead." Major Shepperd said. He then heard a sound like an electronic whoosh, and blacked out.

When he came to the ugliest creature he had ever seen was standing over him. It appeared to have no face. He then heard a voice say. "Why are you here?"

"To get my pizza, but I fear I got the wrong address."

"You think your humorous, do you, lets see how you feel when I feed on you." And he saw for the first time what was speaking. It appeared to be a woman, but it was by far the ugliest woman he had ever encountered. She reached down a ripped his shirt open. She was about to stick her hand on his chest when she was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from his jacket; she went over and searched it. She found the source of the beeping; it was the ancient PDA. "Where did you get this?"

"I don't remember." He said defiantly.

"I'll find out soon enough, hopefully your mind is easier to get into then his." She said, gesturing to a man on the floor, in military uniform.

"Colonel Sumner, is that you?" the Major asked.

"Yes, and son, don't tell her anything, no matter what." He said, and then gasped and slumped over, dead.

"You killed him, you monster." The Major shouted, "I'll get you for that."

"How can you, if you're dead?" She asked, and proceeded to move her hand toward his chest. Just when she was about to make contact, gunfire sounded all around them.

The Major took his chance, as she was distracted, and disarmed on of the guards. He noticed the end was sharp. The Wraith Woman was looking at him, she ran at him. He turned the weapon over and stabbed it through her heart. She fell to the ground laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that, now the others will wake, **_all_** of them."

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted, grabbing the PDA and running towards the exit. They arrived at the Jumper. He jumped inside and began take off. "Everyone, stay seated, we're getting back to Atlantis ASAP."

"Where's the Colonel?" Hermione asked.

"He…didn't make it, they fed on him before I got there."

"Oh…"

"U'm, Major, look at the gate." Ron said.

"What…ohh, that's not good."

In front of them were 3 Darts.

"This thing had better have weapons, because we need those ships gone. " As if to answer his question, the ship fired three missiles. Ten seconds later, 3 darts were turned into scrap metal.

"Okay, that's just weird." The Major stated, Harry, dial the gate on the next pass.

"Done." Harry said 1 pass later.

"Ok, Hermione, input you're IDC…now!" as they hurled towards the gate.

"Done, and aren't you going a bit fast?"

"Yes." He said as they hurled into the gate, and came out and stopped in one second. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Atlantis, please stay seated until the ride has come to full, and complete, stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My longest chapter to date, and, my favorite.


	10. McKay's Migraine

McKay's Migraine 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is a small fun chapter, mostly to try and get over writers block.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Hermione. Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry called.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's been two days and I still haven't introduced you to the other know-it-all on Atlantis yet."

"Were you calling me a know-it-all again?" Hermione asked, the tone enough to put a Wraith on the defensive.

"For you it's a term of endearment, if he had been at Hogwarts… well lets just say Snape would have called him an insufferable know-it-all, not you. He rubs it in others faces." Harry laughed. "He is also the biggest coward I have ever met in my life, after Wormtail." Harry spat the last word like venom, which to him it was.

"Well, we'll just have to teach him a lesson won't we?" She said, with a very Un-Hermioneish grin.

'My god, what have I done?' Harry thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rodney McKay's day was good. No military personal bugging him, and he had gotten the last blue jello at lunch. He picked up cream that he had gotten earlier at lunch. He took a bite, and was promptly turned into a large yellow canary. Major Shepperd walked in and saw it happen. He thought to him self, "What the heck just happened?" just as McKay turned back into himself. He was about to say something when Harry and Hermione pulled him under the invisibility cloak.

"Don't yell, we're playing pranks on him." Harry whispered.

"Why? What did he do?" The Major asked.

"Well, we play pranks on people with big ego's. We're Marauders, it's our duty." Hermione explained.

"What are Marauder's?" Major Shepperd asked, confused.

"A group of pranksters, but we only cause enough problems to get yelled at, not in serious trouble." Harry explained to the Major.

"So, he got on the prank list for being an annoying prick?"

"Yep, don't tell anyone. It will wreak the fun."

"Okay, but only prank him when he's not doing something important."

"Okay." Harry and Hermione said.

"Good, now get to work," the Major said, "I love a good prank."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dr. Weir, I'm telling you someone is out to get me." McKay yelled.

"You have yet to explain why you think that." Weir sighed.

"I was turned into a canary." McKay huffed.

"Really, well, Major Shepperd will look into it."

"Okay." And he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple minuets later…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Major, come in please." Dr. Weir said.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, McKay just informed me that he had been transformed into a canary. I want you to investigate it."

"Oh, that." He laughed. "That's just Harry and Hermione pranking him, it's totally harmless."

"Why are they doing it?" She asked, relieved it wasn't anything to serious.

"Apparently, they prank anyone with a large ego."

"Well, they certainly picked a good target, didn't they?" She said grinning.

"Yes, I told them that I wouldn't rat them out as long as it doesn't interfere with his work, so don't mention it to anyone."

"Okay, this could get fun!" she said, grinning at the thought.

"Yes it could, yes it could." He said, chuckling at the fate of poor Rodney McKay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N. This will create a side story, through out the story pranks will be played, enjoy.


	11. Gene Therapy Oh My!

Gene Therapy…Oh-Boy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

McKay just can't get a break; you'll see what I mean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rodney, welcome, you do know what you're here for right?" Dr. Becket said, angry that he had to deal with McKay.

"To try that new Gene Therapy on me right, I hope it won't cause any pain." McKay whimpered.

"Stop being such a wimp, be glad I picked you, and if it works you get to use the Ancient's technology, _ALL _of it."

"Okay, Okay. Get on with it then."

"Done."

"What? How?" He asked, confused.

"Magic field, very simple for Hermione to set up, and more effective then the injection form." Becket explained. "Plus you are a wimp, so this was the easiest way."

"Fine, let me test it out." McKay said, pulling out a small device, "This is a personal shield, it should activate when placed on my chest like so…" and it activated, a green field enveloped him, and then faded. "Wow, it works, the shield becomes clear. Now if we can get it off…"

It didn't budge.

"Oh crap"

"Best call a meeting, I sense this is going to be a long day." Becket said, as if nothing was amiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One hour later…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, McKay, let me say that shield is impressive work." Hermione stated. "It's like a shield charm, very useful. Try concentrating on deactivating it, but you need total concentration."

"That would be great, except I'm extremely hungry."

"Well, you can't eat until you get it off, so try your best." She said evilly.

"Oh…" He groaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

30 minuets later…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, how's it going McKay?" Harry said, he and the Major walked in the room.

"Yeah, you had best hurry, the cook made blue jello today!

"Aw man! I won't be able to concentrate now. I wonder if a powerful energy blast would disrupt it enough so I could pry it off.

" You mean like a well placed spell." Harry asked wearily.

"How did you guess?" He responded, with more the a little hope, he was hungry after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two minuets later…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Reducto" Harry yelled. The shield shimmered for a second, before returning to normal.

"Two of those together should be able to disrupt it long enough so I can get it off." McKay yelled happily.

"Ok, let me call Hermione quick, she is the most powerful witch on Atlantis." He called her, and few minuets later she entered.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" She asked.

"I need your help getting that blasted shield off of McKay." He said angrily.

"Okay, how?"

"Just stand on the other side of him, and on the count of three, cast Reducto on him, it should disrupt it enough for him to pry in off." He explained. They cast the spell, and McKay managed to pry it off. Just after they did that, the power seemed to flicker.

"All command personal, report to command center NOW!" Weir's Voice came over their headsets.

"Oh man, I'll never get to eat." McKay said sadly, as they raced towards the command area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the incredibly long wait, computer problems.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. An Ancient Mistake

An Ancient Mistake

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, this be updated more often in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione ran into the control room.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"We have some sort of null energy being in the city, and it seems to have a negative affect on Humans as well." Weir told him wearily.

"Any idea where it came from?" Hermione asked, curious to the new creatures origins.

"Yes, some ancient lab, some Athosion kids discovered it, along with a very cool system." Shepperd told them, he was very angry to what it had done to his second in command, LT. Ford.

"It seems to be attracted to rich sources of energy.

"Any injuries?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, LT. Ford, it zapped the energy right out of him." Shepperd said angrily.

"We have been leading it through the city by leaving one generator on at a time, when it gets close we switch generators, it cant get to its food source. It just keeps going in circles." McKay added.

"McKay, Hermione, use the sensor readings to see if you come up with a way to beat this thing. Also go to the lab, the Ancients must have built a containment vessel for that thing." Weir told them. As they ran out of the room she turned to Harry, "Make sure that everyone knows to avoid that creature, dismissed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One Hour later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"McKay, what was the energy the creature was made of again?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Its 100 negative energy, why? McKay asked. He was tired, and a bit hungry too.

Hermione paled, she said, "In my world we have these terrible creatures called dementors. They have the ability to suck the soul right out of your body..."

"And this has something to do with the current situation how?" McKay asked slowly.

"Most of my world hates the non-magical world, they tend to think that Muggles are a bunch of Neanderthals. Having come from the non-magical world, I know that Muggles have surpassed the magical world in a few key areas. One is science. I captured a dementor in my seventh year, with Harry's help of course, but I discovered something. I had some ideas that might be able to stop them. Dementors are not able to stand radiation that's made of mostly protons, it kills them. That technique might work here, if only we had a way to focus that radiation."

"Let me come up with something, it should only take about an hour." McKay said, an idea popping into his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The entity, shall we shall we say, does not like positive radiation, so using a Wraith stunner as a base, I converted it to only shoot a concentrated burst of the radiation, now we cant kill it, but we should be able to make it go into the gate room, where it will be forced through the gate onto a barren planet. Now Hermione also believes that it might shy away from the spell used to make dementors stay at bay. So the two teams that will be pushing it to the gate room will have 2 security personnel an one wizard, Harry will explain the teams." McKay finished his briefing, he hated speaking in public.

" The two teams are as follows." Harry began," "Major Shepperd will lead team 1, made up of himself, Teyla, and Ron." The Major nodded.

"Team 2 will be me and Hermione." Harry finished, but was then questioned by Weir...

"Why does your team only have 2 people?" She asked annoyed.

"Both Hermione and I have a years training with muggle fire arms, and can each cast a patroni charm that can get rid of up to 30 dementors... So we are both safe." He explained quickly, not wanting to make his boss angry."

"Good enough, get going." She said, and that finished the briefing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Team 2 , we are reading that the creature is heading your way, get ready." McKays voice came through on their radio.

"Got it, moving into position." Harry said, he and Hermione went to opposite sides of the hallway and aimed at the door.

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked with a twinge of guilt, in his mind it was his fault that they even knew how to do this.

"Yeah, just like old times." She said with a smile, which disappeared when she saw Harry's face. "Harry!" she snapped, "Stop that, we choose to be your friends, and I don't regret any of it. If I had to do it all again, I would."

"Thanks Hermione, for two years I've been allowing my self to think like it was my fault. No one ever told me it wasn't." He said, once again glad that he had her as a friend. He saw a bit of movement. "Here it comes," and he shouldered the stunner.

"Right." And with that they where back to being the duo that every death eater had feared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bit later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Its getting smarter!" Harry shouted as he fired a burst into the creature, which had avoided every attempt to make it go into the gate room. They where close, but not close enough.

His radio flared to life, "Harry, I have a plan, keep it near the gate room." McKay said, not revealing what was planned.

"Okay, just make it quick!" Harry shouted, as he and Hermione stopped it from trying to escape once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the gate room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, MALP ready, dialing the gate." McKay said, hoping this would work. "Gate ready, activating the portable generator... active, opening doors."

Team 2 didn't have a chance to fire when the door behind the creature opened, and it went through. They followed at a safe distance. They looked and saw the MALP go through, followed by the creature.

Harry looked up at McKay, "It took you 4 hours to come up with THAT?"

"Well... yeah..." McKay said very slowly, he ran when a flock of birds shot out at him, everyone looked at Hermione.

Ron said with a smile, "And that Shepperd, is why you never annoy Hermione." He ended up running to, as a flock of bird attacked him.

In the background Weir sighed... this job was going to give her a lot of trouble, she could sense it.


	13. 38 Minutes

38 Minutes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sorry for the long wait...this chapter was the hardest for me to come up with. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Puddle Jumper lurched as it got hit by another blast from the darts following them.

"Dial the gate!" Hermione ordered the pilot. "But wait until the last minute, let's try to avoid destroying the gate room." she finished sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am!" the pilot responded, as he flew towards the space-gate. The copilot dialed the gate. The ship lurched again. "That's it!" The pilot yelled. "Lets see you dodge this!" He launched two drones.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Hermione asked.

"Was more worried at getting up here." The pilot responded. "Shouldn't you tell them to have a medical team standing by?"

This brought Hermione's thought's back to the two wounded men behind her, Harry and Major Shepperd. "Oh my god! I almost forgot about them!" She yelled. She then informed Atlantis that they would need a medical team in the gate room on their arrival.

"Understood." Weir replied. "E.T.A.?" she asked.

"About a minute." Hermione replied.

"Understood, Weir out." Weir said as she alerted Becket to have a medical team ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back on the Jumper...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione looked at the two wounded men in front of her. Harry was unconscious, understandable since he had gotten hit by at least five Wraith stunners, but it looked like he may have a dislocated shoulder...she could wake him up, but couldn't stand to see him in pain.

Major Shepperd on the other hand was in a bit more trouble...he had a bug attached to his neck...and nothing seemed to make it want to move. She had stunned it, and it stopped it from feeding on him, but it also stunned him to.

Hermione's thoughts where cut short when the jumper came to a really quick stop, and she flew into the wall. She then was consumed by the dark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A minute later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke up...and immediately noticed two things. One, his shoulder felt like it had been bit by a basilisk. And two, there was a wormhole in the cockpit. 'Well...this is interesting.' He tried to stand up, but the pain in his shoulder stopped him.

"This will hurt..." Harry said out loud...as he put his shoulder back in place. This was not, unfortunately, the first time he had had to do it. "Yep...that hurt." He said through clenched teeth. He then grabbed his radio and called Atlantis. "Atlantis, this is Harry...we have a bit of a problem."

Back at Atlantis' control room, Weir responded, "Harry, this is Weir. What is the situation?"

"Well, to start off, both Shepperd and Hermione are unconscious." Harry said, ticking the problems off on his fingers. "Shepperd has a blood sucking wraith-bug on him... And did I mention that we're stuck in Stargate?" He said...saving the biggest problem for last.

Weir felt a headache coming on. "Okay. I see how that could be a problem..." but she was then interrupted by McKay.

"Oh boy, this is a very, very, big problem." He said, being about annoying as ever.

"How is it a BIG problem, other then the obvious?" Harry asked over the radio, knowing he would not like the answer.

"The Stargate can only stay open for 38 minutes." McKay said bluntly.

"Okay..." Weir said, going into command mode. "McKay, get a team of Scientists and come up with something, anything."

"Harry, close the cockpit door, if the stargate shuts off, at least you will survive." With that McKay ran off, hoping to beat the clock and come up with something to save the team.

"Okay, Harry, see if you can get Hermione and Major Shepperd up, the more heads working on this, the better." Weir told him, then added, "Good luck Harry...you'll need it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back in the jumper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, let's get these two up." He muttered to himself. He turned and walked over to Hermione. He knelt down and pointed his wand at her. "Enviate." (A.N. Don't know if that is the correct spelling...) He smiled as she woke up.

As Hermione opened her eyes... she saw Harry over her with a smile on his face. "Uh...what happened Harry?" Was her first question.

"Well, it's easier to show you then to explain." Harry said, and nodded to the still open door.

Hermione saw the wormhole and groaned. "Why is it always us?"

"I don't know..." Harry said with a smirk. "I think someone up there hates me."

"Maybe, but let me see if I can figure out why we are stuck." She then grabbed the tablet PC. and looked at the data.

"Well, any clue why we are stuck?" Harry asked, not surprised that knew how to use it...they had learned how to use computers when they got trained to use muggle weapons.

"Yes." She said, annoyed at the very simple problem. "The engine pods didn't come in all the way."

"So... how do we get them in?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...maybe McKay would know." She said, sounding defeated.

"Maybe... I wish this tub responded to magic!" He said, and kicked the wall. "But no, it only responds to the ATA gene!"

Hermione got a flash of inspiration. "Harry that's it!" She said excitedly.

"Huh...?" Harry said dumbly.

"Remember you told me that all magic people have the ATA gene..." She said, hinting at her idea.

"Yeah, but how does that help..." He started to ask, when it hit him. "Oh...I see what you mean."

"Yeah, if we focus our magic while thinking of pulling the pods in... they might actually do it!" Hermione said, finishing explaining her idea.

"Well...it's the best idea yet, so we might as well try it." Harry said, willing to try it.

"Okay, but maybe we should put Shepperd into the cockpit, in case something goes wrong..." She said, sounding a little bit nervous.

"Good idea." He said, as he levitated the Major's comatose body through the door and into the wormhole. He then shut the door.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." Hermione said, still scared that it might not work

Harry noticed that she was nervous, so he walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey," he said, getting her attention. "I trust you with my life, so if you think this will work, I believe it will too."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Harry, I just need some more confidence." She said with a shy smile.

"You need more confidence?" Harry said sounding surprised. "Are you not my best friend, the most brilliant witch of her age, second most powerful witch in history?" He then continued. "If you don't have confidence in yourself, then no one has a right to be confident in themselves." He finished, giving her a small smile.

Hermione was, needless to say, thrilled. She didn't have much confidence in herself because she just saw herself as the friend of Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Won, she never saw that she did have reasons to be proud of herself. Now thanks to Harry, she saw that she did have reasons to be confident in herself.

"Thanks Harry, I needed that." She said, smiling at him.

"Don't mention it." He said, letting her go. "Lets get started."

"Umm... maybe we should tell Weir what we are planning?" She said, thinking things through more.

"Good idea." Harry said with a sheepish grin. He called Weir and told her the plan, she to said it was the best idea yet. When he got done with that he turned to Hermione and said, "Okay...now we are ready."

"Good...now, what you have to do is place your wand on the wall and focus your magic while thinking about pulling the engine pod in." she explained.

"So basically do wand-less and silent magic at the same time, but with a wand, right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes," She said with a grin. "Now, lets get this show on the road."

They both went to opposite sides of the Jumper, they both pulled out their wands and used their magic to pull the engine pods in. Much to their surprise they came is with out much hassle.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and grinned.

"Wow, that was easy, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Before Hermione could respond, the back hatch was opened, and they were sucked into space. The jumper was pushed through the gate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Three days later...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doctor Weir stood at the podium, prepared to give a speech in memory of Harry and Hermione. As she looked over the crowd, she was amazed at how many people had come to pay their respects to the two. Harry was a friend to every member of the expedition, he didn't judge from first impressions, and he treated everyone with the respect they had earned. Hermione was equally liked, she was always willing to help someone out. She also was willing to get to know you, and was very patient with everyone. There loss was a true tragedy. She looked at Ron and sighed, he hadn't talked in the past three days...or exit his room for that matter. She knew he had once lost his best friend, but could anyone go through the pain twice? She sighed and got everyones attention.

"We are here to honor the memory of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They where two of the hardest working, and friendliest people I have ever known. They may have left our presence, but will never leave our hearts. I would like to share a few memories that show the type of people they where." She took a breath to steady herself. "The first time I met Harry was..." She never finished the thought, as something had caught everyones attention.

The stargate, which was behind everyone, had gone into motion. The chevrons, all nine, had locked. Every one stared in shock as a white wormhole was established. Then the shield dropped, and two people in white robes, and golden cloaks walked forward out of the Stargate. When the Stargate shut off, everyone but one person was stunned by who it was.

"Merlin... does anything keep you two down!?!" The person shouted.

"Come on Ron, you know the answer to that!" the women said.

"Yeah... I mean I am the Man-Who-Lived; or, as Malfoy put it, the Man-Who-Doesn't-Know-How-To-Die!" the man said, as the two threw the hoods obscuring their faces. Everyone was surprised by who it was, except Ron, who had fallen on the floor laughing his head off.

Because, you see, if you haven't guessed, the two people where the last people anyone expected to see. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger where back from the dead.

"Man it's good to be back..." Yep...things where back to normal; well, as normal as it can be with Harry Potter involved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Come on... I couldn't kill off Harry and Hermione. That would ruin the story.

And, I started the HHr part of the story... if you don't like it tough.

I will update faster next time... I swear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	14. A new threat

A new threat...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the long wait...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After their surprising return... Harry and Hermione where taken to Doctor Weirs office for what was going to be a very interesting.

"So," Weir said, getting down to business. "Care to explain how you managed to survive this time Harry?" She said looking at the man in question.

"It is a rather interesting tale to tell the truth... and your not going to like all of it." Harry said, getting started. "First though, how much do you know about ascended beings?"

"I know that they live on a higher plane of existence than we do. And that the do not like to interfere with our affairs." Weir told him.

"Well, lets just say that this turned out to be one of the few times that they did interfere. They helped Hermione and I ascend." Harry said.

"But why would they break their own rules about interference?" Weir asked, confused.

"Well, they didn't want to, but they kind of had no choice." Hermione said, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"Why didn't they have a choice?" Weir asked.

"Well, you remember the gou'ld Anubis, how he was half ascended, right?" Hermione asked, when Weir nodded she continued. "Well, another being managed to do the same, it was Voldomort."

"Okay, but how does that make them have to help you two ascend?" Weir questioned.

"It wouldn't normally, but then a very bad thing happened." Hermione said.

"What happened?"

Harry spoke up this time. "He and Anubis met."

"That would be bad." Weir said, stating the obvious.

"That would be the understatement of the year. They were both being hunted by the other ascended being, and they knew that they were no match for them alone, so they merged. Creating a whole new entity." Harry said.

"Okay, but surely the others would have enough power to beat them, combined or not." Weir said with a look of hope in her eye. Hermione's next statement got rid of that quickly enough.

"They would but they managed to escape." Hermione sighed. "They went to a lower plane of existence, and to a diffrent galaxy as well."

"They came to this galaxy didn't they?" Weir said, knowing that she was not going to like the answer.

"Yes, they know Atlantis is in this galaxy, and that if they control Atlantis they would be unstoppable." Harry said.

"Great... another enemy to add to our list." Weir groaned

"The others knew that if they gained control of Atlantis no one would be safe. They didn't want to interfere but they couldn't let them go unchecked." Hermione explained.

"So they looked for two people to combat them, which turned out to be us." Harry continued.

"They granted us with the knowledge and strength of the ancients, as well as other powers, they didn't tell us what these powers where, only that they would manifest during a time of need." Hermione finished.

"So that's the extent of it?" Weir asked, when they nodded she sighed. "Okay, you can go for now, I need to process what I've just learned... I'll hold a staff meeting at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow to let everyone know about the situation." Weir sighed, knowing that the next few months where going to be hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's short but hey... at least I've updated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. An Ancient Plan

An Ancient Plan.

A.N. Sorry about the huge wait, I've been busy with college, life, and a whole lot of other things, but I have decided it was time to get going again. Hope you like it.

* * *

Atlantis Control Room...

* * *

Harry and Hermione where busy studying the Ancient database. In the three weeks since their reappearance they had both had the strange feeling that they needed to go somewhere. However the problem was that they had no clue where, or why, they needed to go there. So in move of desperation they started looking at the databases list of gate addresses, hoping something would pop out at them. They had been at it three days before something did.

"Harry. Could you take a look at this gate address?"

"Sure Hermione, just a second." Harry said as he walked over to the console where Hermione was sitting. "What do you have?"

"Hermione looked up at him with her brow furrowed, "I'm not exactly sure, but when I saw this address it just caught my attention, like it held some importance somehow. But according to the database, it leads to a very small system." She sighed. "I just wish we had some clues about what we are looking for.

Harry took a look at the address, like Hermione, he felt drawn to it somehow. "Well, there is only one way to find out if that is the planet we have been looking for. I'll go ask Weir if we can send a MALP through."

"Just a second Harry, I'll come with." Hermione said as she stood up to join him.

They never made it to Weirs office, just as they started to head there, they both collapsed.

Rodney, who had just walked into the control room saw this. He called for Medical Assistance, and the two were rushed to the Medical center.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Harry and Hermione's mindscape...

* * *

'Where am I?' Harry thought as he woke up. As he sat up he saw Hermione sprawled out on the ground a few feet away. "Hermione!" He yelled as he rushed over to see if she was okay.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine." Hermione told him as she sat up. "Where are we?"

Harry looked around. They where in a stone hallway, and it seemed oddly familiar. "I'm not sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion, follow me." He said as he helped her up, they walked down the hallway and turned the corner. They then saw a very familiar gargoyle waiting at the end of the next hallway.

Hermione gasped. "Harry this is impossible, how can we be at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that the answer lies in the headmasters office." Harry said as they walked up to the gargoyle. "Lemon Drops."

Harry stated, and was amazed when the gargoyle stepped aside to let the up the stairway. When the got to the top, and as Harry was about to knock, a voice they hadn't heard in a very long time, a voice they never expected to hear again, said "Come in Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

They each rushed through the door, for on the other side was a man each respected and had missed dearly, Dumbledore. However they then noticed he was not alone. Sitting next to him was a person who looked very similar, but radiated even more power and wisdom then anyone they had ever met.

"Professor Dumbledore, how is this possible?" Hermione asked in an awed voice. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you died sir."

"Miss Granger, as I have said before," Dumbledore explained with a smile, "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Both Harry and Hermione understood his statement immediately. "You Ascended." Harry stated, it was not a question.

"Yes Harry, I Ascended. However, that is a story for another time." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "However, as happy as I am to see you, we do have business to discuss. Would you and Miss Granger care to have a seat?" He said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

"What did you bring us here for?" Hermione asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity.

Dumbledore answered back. "As you know, the new threat you face is unlike anything the universe has ever faced before. As a result, you gifted with the knowledge and strength of the Ancients. One of these was a secret that you would be compelled to discover the location of, and you have done that. Now we will give you the knowledge of what lies hidden at that location. However, I feel it is fitting to turn it over to my friend here," Dumbledore said motioning to the person sitting beside him. "You have heard legends of him, and know him by the name of Merlin. He will tell you why this secret is so important." Harry and Hermione where awestruck, here was the legendary Merlin. They waited for him to speak.

Merlin began. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, the legends of me on earth do not tell my full story. You see I was born and raised on Atlantis during the siege. I was one of the most gifted scientists in the city. So I was given the task of creating a last line of defense. It was only to be used in case the Wraith ever destroyed the Atlantis. It was had the strengths of three of our city ships, and defense better then anything known in the universe. It was designed for one purpose, to cause as much damage to the wraith as it could, and to save what few of us remained. This is what is on this planet, our last project. It is the only thing that will give you the power to stop your enemies." Merlin said. "Alas, I never got to finish it. It was only days from completion when Atlantis was abandoned, and we where forced to evacuate. Find it, complete it, or you shall have no chance against the forces that are closing in on you." With that Merlin disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry and Hermione looked up at Dumbledore with shocked expressions.

"Sir, correct me if I'm wrong, but did Merlin just give us the keys to our salvation?" Harry asked in a chocked voice.

"Yes Harry, he did." Dumbledore said in a grave voice. "However, he gave you more then that. The project was never finished, and the facility it was at had the ability to produce everything needed to keep their civilization alive." He informed them, the twinkle slowly returning to his eyes.

Hermione thought of his last statement for a few moments, then looked up with a look of joy on her face. "Professor, by everything, you do mean everything... right?" She said with an eager look on her face. Dumbledore just nodded, knowing what she was asking. She started cheering.

Sitting next to her Harry was lost as to why she was cheering. "Uh... Hermione, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are you cheering?" He asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Harry, don't you understand!" She said with an exasperated tone, "This facility had to produce everything on location, as it was a top secret base. This means everything on the ship was produced there, including weapons and power sources, which means we now have access to both Drones and ZPM's!"

Harry now understood perfectly, so he started to cheer right along side Hermione. Dumbledore watched them with an amused smile on his face and let them have their fun for a few minutes before calling for their attention. They each gave him a sheepish grin and sat back down. "Sadly this is goodbye for now." He said with a sad smile on his face. "But I expect I'll see you in the future at some point, so farewell for now."

"Goodbye Professor." Harry and Hermione said sadly before they both blacked out.

* * *

Medical Center...

* * *

Dr. Becket was looking over the medical charts for both Harry and Hermione, and, to put it simply, he was stumped.

"What's wrong with them Dr. Becket?" Dr. Weir asked as she entered to room.

"That's just it. There is nothing wrong, for all intents and purposes they are just asleep." He said in an annoyed tone. They where both surprised when they heard Harry and Hermione call from the other room. They went in and found both sitting up with annoyed expressions on there faces. They hated hospitals.

"Dr. Becket, there is nothing wrong. The ancients felt it was time to tell us what it was we had been trying to find, so they pulled us into our mindscapes to tell us." Hermione explained in an aggravated tone. "So can we please leave, what they told us could save this city in the future."

Dr. Becket just nodded and watched as they and Doctor Weir left.

Dr. Weirs office...

Harry and Hermione had just explained the whole story to Doctor Weir. Needless to say, she was stunned.

"So let me get this straight. There is a secret factory housing not only the most powerful ship the ancients ever built, but also the has the ability to produce everything we have been looking for. Have I got it right so far?"

Weir asked in a voice that said she didn't fully believe it.

Harry and Hermione just nodded, each with a huge smile gracing their faces.

Weir was beyond happy. "Well what are you waiting for, get a team and GO!" She said as she pushed them out of her office.

* * *

A.N. Sorry about the wait. Hope you like the nice little plot twist I threw in. It didn't make sense to give them extremely powerful enemies and nothing to fight them with.


	16. Battlecry of the Ancients

Battle-cry of the Ancients...

A.N. Once again school work has had me busy, I will continue with this story, but I may take awhile to get it done. Sorry for the wait, but hopefully you like the chapter.

Ancient Arsenal...

Darkness, that was the perfect work to word to describe what Harry and Hermione's team encountered upon exiting the gate.

"Damn, haven't seen a place this dark since we where in the Malfoy's Dungeon." Harry quipped as he performed a wand-less lumos spell.

The place where the team came out was a cave, it looked like it was a hallway of some sort, as it just seemed to go off into the darkness.

"Wonderful place, I see why the Ancients loved it." McKay said dryly.

"Shut up McKay, or do you want to become a bird for a second time?" Said Hermione sweetly as she pulled out her wand.

"Shutting up." Mckay said, as Hermione just smirked and produced a lumos spell to light the way along with Harry. The group walked down the hallway for around five minutes, before to long they came across the first sign of the Ancients where ever there, a solid door, and a lone pedestal. Harry stepped up to it and put his hand on it. A figure of an older man in white robes appeared. Harry and Hermione recognized him, for he was Merlin. They thought it was just a hologram, until it did something that surprised them.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." He said with a smile. "I am glad you have come." Looking at their stunned looks he chuckled. "The others felt a more personal welcome would be fit. I also left some nasty traps for any non-Atlantean who tried to gain access, and while you have all the powers of us, you are not fully Atlantean. So it was decided that I would welcome you and deactivate the traps that awaited you and your team. While you two might have made it through, your team would not have been so lucky."

Harry spoke up. "Merlin, this seems to easy, is there anything we do have to do to gain access to the technology that lies beyond?

"Merlin smiled. "You are right Harry, it does seem rather easy, doesn't it? However, time is of the essence, and since we chose you, you a worthy, so the tests would be rather redundant. However, to give you at least a slight challenge, you must make it past this door. The trick is it requires a password, and that password requires you to figure out the questions written on the door." He then lost his cheerful look. "What lies beyond this door is more powerful then anything in the universe. Use the power well. We trust in your capability to use it for the right cause. Do not make us wish we hadn't done this. Good luck, and remember that warning." With that he disappeared.

"Well, that was cryptic." Shepperd said with a slightly fearful tone. Hermione then walked towards the door, and read the questions on the door.

"Okay, there are three questions." Hermione said, looking over the writing on the door.

"Atlantis is our home, but is not of this Galaxy. What is the name of our original home? Well that is easy, Earth." She looked up, expecting something to happen, it didn't.

McKay spoke up. "Actually Hermione, the Ancients name for Earth was either Terra or Alterra." With his words, a click was heard.

Hermione smiled. "Good job Mckay." She then looked over the next question. "We are one of four, name the other three." Hermione got a puzzled look on her face, this time Shepperd answered.

"I think it is referring to the four great races." He said, upon getting a puzzled look from Harry and Hermione, he remembered that they hadn't heard of this before. So he elaborated. "The four great races where an alliance between 4 of the greatest races of all time. Sadly, only one remains vastly powerful, the Asgard. The Ancients, as you know, are all long gone. The Nox are a pacifist race, and confined to there planet by their own choice. The Furlings are gone, no one knows what became of them." After he had explained, another click was heard.

Hermione nodded her head in thanks. She then read the last question. "The four shared many powerful bonds, but what was their strongest?" Hermione smiled at Harry. "That is easy, Friendship." With that, the door clicked once more and opened, revealing another passage way, but this one looked much more like the ones found on Atlantis. They followed the pathway for ten minutes, and saw another door at the end.

Harry walked forward and put his hand on the control panel, the door opened, revealing what they assumed was the bases control center. They walked in. Their attention was soon caught by what lay beyond the window.

"Great Merlin." Was all Harry could manage.

"It's so beautiful." Hermione added.

"That thing is freaking awesome!" McKay exclaimed.

"The Wraith won't know what hit them." Shepperd said with a smirk.

Outside the window, the ship they had come to find sat silent, as it had for over 10,000 years. It was a large ship, about half the size of a Wraith Hive Ship. It was a double hull, with two dagger shaped sections joined by a central hub, which looked like it held the bridge. It was a matte black color, and lacked the graceful design of other Ancient ships. This was clearly a ship designed for war. The thing that was most striking was the weapons. This ship bristled with hundreds of weapon batteries. Tubes for launching drones where seen at multiple locations. Huge, powerful looking cannons lined the top and bottom sections. Finally, two huge tubes ran along the insides of the twin dagger sections. It was anyones guess as to what they where, but they looked dangerous all the same.

At the back of the ship, on each of the twin dagger sections, where eight thrusters. Each one was relatively small on its own, but together would undoubtably make the ship and extremely fast ship. Lastly, on the sides of the lower sections they could see what looked like large doors hidden between the cannon emplacements, most likely fighter bays.

All in all, the ship not only surpassed their expectations, it blew them out of the water.

Harry was the first to recover. "McKay, Hermione, tell us what we've found here." He ordered. The two broke their gazes from the ship and turned to access the computers for the information.

McKay spoke first. "Well, according to this, the ship is 98% complete, it just needs a few finishing touches to complete it, as well as to have it's ZPM's installed." He reviewed the information a bit more. "The ship requires two ZPM's to run, three to work at its full potential."

"Okay, tell me what it is armed with." Harry ordered.

"That ship is the most heavily armed ship I have ever seen." McKay stated. "It has over 50 drone tubes, both regular and micro drones. It has 30 regular drone tubes, with over 3000 standard drones, and 20 micro drone tubes, with 2000 micros. It is also armed with over 60 heavy plasma cannons." He breathed and then continued. "It also comes with 60 "Razor" heavy fighters. Lastly, and my personal favorite, it comes with four heavy particle cannons. So far that is what I can find." McKay finished.

Shepperd spoke up. "Holy crap! That is stronger then anything the human race has ever encountered. Man I am glad we got it before any one else. We may stand a chance after all.

"Anything else McKay?" Harry asked.

"Just one thing." McKay said, turning to them with a smile. "This thing comes with the most advanced hyperdrive I've ever seen. It can reach Earth in less then two days." His grin got wider. "We can get help now!"

Hermione spoke up for the first time since she had started looking over the computer systems. "It gets better. According to this, the builders had built extra of everything: drones, fighters." She turned to them with a fierce grin. " Even ZPM's. According to this, this facility has over 15 ZPM's in storage, which means we have enough for the ship and Atlantis. Hell, we could even send one to earth if we wanted, since we now have two methods to reach it again."

Harry had a huge smile on his face. "McKay, how long will it take you and a team to get the ship running?"

McKay thought for a second. "Roughly one week, thats including fixing anything that laying dormant for 10,000 years might have caused."

"Okay, get to work." He turned to Hermione. "Take Shepperd, find the ZPM's. Grab 5 and meet back at the gate in one hour. I'm going to grab a few crates of drones, Atlantis could use some. The rest of you, continue to check the computers for anything valuable. In one hour we head back to Atlantis." McKay started to protest, but Harry cut him off. "We aren't abandoning it, we're going back to inform Weir and to get you the right people to help you finish this. If I'm right, you will be back in less then 12 hours." McKay looked pleased at this idea.

An hour later the team met back at the gate, and where heading back to Atlantis with the best news ever for Weir.

Atlantis- 4 hours after teams return.

The team had gotten back and informed Weir of what they had found. She ordered three of the ZPMs be used to fully power the city. After they where installed and running she ordered Harry's team, minus McKay, to prepare to gate to Earth. She ordered Harry to take the two extra ZPMs with. An hour later, the team stood at the stairs waiting for the gate to be dialed.

"Sergeant. Dial... Home." Weir ordered.

The team watched as chevrons locked, one after the other. Finally the eighth locked and the gate opened and the wormhole was established. They sent the code to unlock the iris through, and walked into the gate.

At the same time at the SGC

It was a quiet day at the SGC, no attacks, no random viruses popping up. Hell, SG-1 was even on a rare vacation, mostly because Jack wanted them out of his hair. When they get bored they always bug him.

He should of known that the peaceful day wouldn't last.

All the sudden the base alarms went off. "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Jack sighed, stood up and walked out to the control room. "What do we have today Walter?" He said standing over his dependable aid. He took a closer look at the gate, and noticed something was off... "Walter, do I see..."

"Eight chevrons locked? Yes sir." Walter said, anticipating his commanders question. "Receiving IDC... sir, it's Atlantis."

Jack smiled, at least it was a good interruption. "Well then, lower the iris. I'll go meet our people." He said as he walked down to the gate room.

He stood at the end of the ramp, and was pleased to see the team come through safely. "Welcome back to Earth." He said as he shook Harry's hand. "I trust you bring good news."

Harry smiled, and held up the ZPM he was carrying. "Good and bad sir, shall we go to the briefing room, we have some information I believe you will want to hear." Jack smirked as he led the way to up the stairs. Today was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
